


Дожди по понедельникам

by sunny_krolock



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock





	Дожди по понедельникам

Кея к своему неудовольствию отметил, что по понедельникам дожди идут значительно чаще, чем в любой другой день недели. Сказывался, наверное, тот факт, что именно понедельники последние несколько недель он проводил в темном, по-зимнему неуютном парке Академии на ветру и – по собственной же глупости – без зонта. Холодные капли скользили по скулам и щекам, норовили заползти под поднятый воротник плаща; руки без перчаток коченели, и мальчик прятал их в неглубокие, с тонкой шелковой подкладкой карманы. Подкладка неприятно липла к влажной коже.   
Кея понимал, что поступает неосмотрительно, что наутро ему гарантированы насморк и температура, но не двигался с места, пока в пятом слева окне на третьем этаже не гасили свет, а пару минут спустя тяжелая входная дверь корпуса для старшеклассников выпускала наружу тоненькую фигурку в сером плаще. Харухи бежала по аллейке, набросив на голову капюшон, спешила добраться до остановки, надеясь хоть немного отогреться в поезде. Она наконец добилась разрешения дополнительно заниматься высшей математикой, но занятие поставили на самый вечер. По понедельникам.   
Об этом, конечно же, никто не знал, иначе весь Клуб свиданий в полном составе топтался бы на лужайке, чтобы встретить и провести домой. Но Кея предусмотрительно взял эту заботу на себя. Вот только Харухи невдомек, кто наблюдает за ней через отражение в стеклянной двери, а Кея уже догадывается, что никакая забота о членах Клуба не стоит таких жертв, и судорожно решает, что ответить на прозвучащее однажды в стылом переулке:  
\- Долго ты будешь прятаться в тени, Кея-семпай?


End file.
